Fears
by softballlover9
Summary: Fears can change a person, if they are that strong. Is there any way to conquer the fear of heartbreak and destruction? Can love give the courage to break it, or is too late for the MBC?
1. Regret

**Hey! Here is my second story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Regret

It was just an ordinary day Singletown, the bubbly blonde laughing, the nerdy blue member video-gaming, and the serious pigtailed girl reading a novel. All that was missing was the cocky jock joking around, but that presence was soon filled as he entered the clubhouse with an abnormal look upon his face.

"Hey Danny!" chirped Cathy as she skipped to his side flashing her white teeth cheerfully. He sighed and looked down saying, "Hey Cath.". Cathy noticed his smug he was giving to the ground, and furrowed her eyebrows with worry. "Hey Danny, what's wrong?" Sam walked over interrupting the silence.

Not moving an inch he answered, "It's Wendy, she is never pleased with anything I do for her and it always goes wrong for me! If there is something good that happens, there is always a mission in the way and I always have to leave her. Its ruining my rep. I'm always on these stupid missions and always having to get away from her, gah, I just wish I wasn't so obligated to this dumb club!"

There was utter silence in the room.

Danny never moved his eyes from the ground but he can tell the look he was given by his friends, shock and dismay.

"Danny? Do you really think this club is dumb?" Asked Cathy in a frightened tone, as she backed away from him afraid of the answer, afraid of her friends' reaction, afraid of her own.

He grunted his teeth and brought his head level up and locked his fierce emerald eyes to her blue ones shining with fear and disbelief.

Frowning his eyebrows he told her harshly, "This club gets in my way, it ruins my chances with Wendy, and I'm tired of chasing aliens all day, and being embarrassed with making up different scenarios to answer why I left her." Cathy's eyes clouded with sorrow as she heard his answer. Noticing her sorrow Danny quickly went back to looking at the ground.

"I'm sorr-" "No, don't apologize to him Cath, apparently Wendy is more important to him than the MBC." Sam interrupted as she started towards Danny clenching her fists. "Sam, calm down." Chris stated as he got up from the computer seat with an alert gleam in his eyes.

"I never said that, I just want to be able to have days where I can be a normal teenager and be with Wendy without any interruptions. I want to go out to places not having to worry about leaving right in the middle of the event." Danny said raising his head again to meet Sam's.

"Danny, we all to have days without worry." Chris stated standing by his chair. Danny sighed, "Yea, I know." Then Sam said,"We knew the sacrifices coming in, and we all were committed to it.""Yea but-" Danny tried.

"Then why did you commit?" Asked Cathy in a serious deep tone that he never heard from her before. "Cath..." He whispered, he couldn't answer her, just looked at her with an exasperated expression. He sighed, "I thought that it would be fun being a hero and saving people with my friends, but I never knew that it can be so exhausting and repetitive." Danny confessed never looking away from Cathy.

"Danny, why are you even here then? Shouldn't you be out with Wendy?! You have the time now, so why aren't you using it with Wendy?!" Sam exclaimed stomping closer to him.

Danny grunted explaining, "I just wanted to get this off my chest, I couldn't take it anymore! I hate that it takes so much time out of my day, I hate that I can't get time with Wendy, I hate that my rep is never stable. You guys are my friends but I don't know what to do anymore." Danny bowed his head in defeat.

"Why do you even like Wendy? She is so mean to us, and treats you like dirt." Chris said as he moved towards Sam and Cathy. Danny looked up, sharp jawline barely moving as he spoke, "She just hasn't gotten to know me yet, she is beautiful, popular, and cares for others." His eyelids drooped down from imagining her.

As he was stuck in a daze, Cathy courageously walked backed to him which got him out of his gaze and spoke honestly, her eyes clouding with irritation, " At first I thought she was nice, but no she isn't caring, she only uses you to get what she wants, whether it's getting a good grade, getting something done for her community service hours or favors, and if you are not perf-" "Stop Cath!" Danny interrupted furiously. He whipped his head down to her, eyes flashing with fiery.

The intense presence in his eyes was so fearsome that it took Sam and Chris aback, but Cathy stood her ground.

"At least she isn't creepy like you! You and your weird Rhapsodian stories! At least I can go out with her without being embarrassed! I hate being around you because you freak me out all the time! At least she is normal!"

Chris's jaw dropped but he knew that Sam's fists would make Danny drop if he didn't hold her back. "Danny! Knock it off!" Sam charged but she was held back by two arms on her shoulders, she grunted at Danny, stomping forward and with each step wanting to knock sense into him more.

She was the spun around to see two big blue eyes full of sympathy, "I'm sorry Sam, but this between Danny and Cathy now, we have to let them handle this." Chris softly spoke to Sam.

She then gave up and fell silent with worry as she and Chris feared the next scene right before them.

There it was, the tall brunette glaring down at the petite blonde, his jawline sharpened with anger as his arms crossed his chest. Cathy looking up at him with a pained look, hands put together like an angel but that look of complete innocence quickly vanished, as her eyes of pure anguish and faded to nothing but a lost cloud of gray.

Cathy put her arms down never looking away from Danny's emerald eyes, "Danny," she stepped closer to him, now only a few inches away, her eyes loosing color with the step,

"You care more about yourself and your rep than you do your close friends who will always care for you. We don't care about your rep because we know the real you, isn't that good enough for you? I thought I knew the real you. No, you're too blind to see the real truth Danny, you only have your rep and Wendy, who will use and hurt you. Please get out of the clubhouse." Cathy declared shakily as she pointed to the door.

Everything was still, shock and dismay covered the room. Danny just stared at her in disbelief but it didn't take too long for Cathy to stretch her legs so she was just above him to shout, "Please get out of here!" Being just an inch above him, her tears trickled down her chin to his face, waking all his senses he immediately took off to the door.

After opening the door he gave one last glance at Cathy who was shrunken back down, her limbs all weakened but she then straightened her entire body as she looked at him with furrowed eyebrows and eyes spilling out tears that trickled down to her grunted white teeth. Her eyes were overloaded with pain and dismay, her soaked black eyelashes outlined her sapphire eyes with sorrow.

She never looked away until he separated that glance with the door.

"Cath..." Sam barely whispered, reaching out to her friend's aid.

Chris let go of Sam and they both rushed over to Cathy's side. Cathy remained a statue, completely frozen with disbelief. "Cath... come on, let's go forget about this with some marshmallows and a movie." Chris spoke softly.

Cathy didn't move an inch, her bangs were covering her expression from her friends, her body seemed to only know the defeated position she was standing in. "Cathy, please answer us!" Sam desperately begged as she held Cathy's shoulder.

Cathy never broke from her position but she slowly turned her head to Sam's and spoke without focus in her eyes, "He hates me, and I always trusted him. I trusted him! I was loyal to a guy who hates me. I liked a guy who hates me. How can I forget this happened?!" Tears streamed down her cheeks onto their hands. "I'm not normal." Cathy squeaked with her voice cracking as she looked at her shaky hands.

Sam's heart shattered at the tone of Cathy's voice. "Cath, Danny doesn't hate you. He is just upset because he can't please Wendy." Chris desperately said. "You ... liked Danny?" Sam asked.

Cathy's eyes lit up with fury and confusion as she spoke with her eyes dotting around the room, "I liked Danny, but I was too stupid to stop liking him. I knew he liked Wendy but I always wondered if he can see through her evil why not with my weirdness?! Gosh I'm so stupid! Danny's right, who am I kidding, she is so pretty and I'm just a weirdo!" She pulled out of Sam's hold and sprinted out the clubhouse covering her face.

"Cathy wait!" Sam called after her reaching as if she can drag her back. "Leave her Sam," Chris started looking at the door with a worried look, "She needs to be by herself right now." Chris put his arm around Sam and she looked away from him, then she angrily said, "We need to call Danny on his VCOM and tell him what he has done to Cath now."

Chris hugged Sam, surprising her, talking into her ear softly, "Danny needs time to realize what he has said and he needs to be alone to go through his thoughts. We'll talk to him tomorrow when we have all cleared our minds."

Sam nodded her head and started to sob onto Chris's shirt pulling his shirt to her face. Chris placed his chin on the top of her head and started to think. It was a good thing it was nightfall so they could just go straight home, or is it?

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter! Read on! :D -Em**


	2. Misery

Please read the following!:

Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late update, I've been really busy with all AP classes and softball. This is a promise to you all that I will finish this story but it is far from done, this is a story that will only get better, I won't disappoint you, I promise. If you enjoyed this story so far, please tell other writers or people who would enjoy this story to please read it! I would love to have reviews on your opinions so I can make this story a benefit to your liking! My goal is to make people love MBC again and come back to the atmosphere even if it's just for this story, and try to make it one of the best! Thank you for reading my comment and remember to spread the word and favorite and follow! :)

Chapter 2: Misery

Cathy's POV

All I did was run. That's all I can think of, running, just running from all of this chaos! I ran, blinking hard and each time I remembered, 'I hate being around you!' Tears covered my eyes, blinding me from my surroundings but I don't care, I don't know where I was going but as long as its away from him, I'm ok.

My throat burned from crying, my legs became jello as I was passing the city and into the forest by the school. It was getting cold and windy but I just kept weeping and I couldn't stop running. 'You're weird!' It hurts! Danny... why would you say that to me? I thought you were caring, I thought we were friends!

I really liked Danny, I always have. I had this stupid crush on him for a long time, but I knew there was no way a human can like an alien like that. Yet, I never knew he felt that way about me.

My hair was messy, tangled and wet from my tears and my clothes are torn from running into branches and tripping. I realized I was deeper into the forest when I felt that my feet were wet.

I finally slowed down to look down to see what has been covering my feet. I was in a pond. My capris were covered with water up to my knees. I looked back, wanting to go back home, but I can't, not tonight.

I turned back around to see that there was land just 60 feet away from me, I can make it!

I kept going, water going up to my thighs and soon enough my hips. I looked down at my reflection to see an alien girl who was heartbroken by a human boy. Since it was dark the reflection only brought out the outline of my face, but I didn't need a reflecting image to tell myself that I was miserable.

I looked up to see that I only needed 20 more feet to reach land. I put my head down and continued.

"He hates you! He doesn't love you! An alien can never be with a human!" A voice hissed around me. I stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't move an inch. I kept a frozen stare at my outline on the pond. Was it something in the forest? Or is it just in my head? Well, whoever was saying it, was telling the truth.

"He'll be dead before you're even halfway with your life!" I felt depressed when I realized what it said, then irritation flash within me as I tightened my knuckles. "Who are you?!" I demanded as my head shot up to see absolutely nothing.

"He hates you! You're nothing! You can die for all he cares!" The hissing increased. It hurts! The words! The pitch!

I put my hands over my hears hoping to block it out, to just stop it! "Stop it! Stop it! Get out of my head!" I kept squeezing my eyes shut as I was squishing my head with my hands feeling my own head whip around from the insanity until I heard something similar to being underwater, nothing.

I flew open my eyes and let go of my head. I stood completely still. I heard movements but there wasn't anything that those movements belonged to, I noticed as I darted my eyes around.

Maybe I am becoming crazy. Just as I thought I was going insane something slid against my ankle under the water.

Still being in the state I was in beforehand I didn't move at all. Was it a fish? No, it was too long, and too strong, maybe it's an alien.

Just as I looked behind me about to gear up, I froze.

There I saw behind me, staring at me with wild sharp purple eyes, was a indigo colored snake, but it wasn't little, it could swallow me whole if it wanted too.

It was four times the length of the Rhapsodian puzzle stick, and two times wider than the width of my body. With my body size I would probably just be a snack to him.

Wait, did Elton's powers somehow transfer to me? Either that or is it a mindreader too?

All I remembered was its long sharp fangs, inches before my eyes, my heart beating so fast, and then darkness.

Yet, the last thing that went through my mind was that flashback of Danny closing the door, it was like it meant our paths were closed forever.

I soon felt numb, there's no point in fighting it.

I was dead.

Danny's POV

It's almost 1 in the morning and I couldn't sleep at all, I closed my eyes as I laid on my bed and thought about everything that just happened. If only I had Mr. Fluffyboots would I think a lot clearer.

Nothing came to my mind all night! It's like I forgot everything that just happened!

So I just thought about the people in my life, and maybe then I could remember what happened.

A lot has happened in the last four years, we're in our junior year in high school. I'm almost 17 and I'm standing at 6'4", I still look like me except a lot stronger and taller. Last summer I got a baseball scholarship to the biggest University in Singletown, and I plan on being a mechanic and a personal trainer. So now all I wear is college athletic gear and nike sweats to school.

Ever since then though, Wendy is acting a lot nicer to me and has actually noticed me. Actually I've gotten a lot people's attention, I always wanted to be that cool guy that puts jerks like Marc in their place. Somehow, having this much attention on me, is a lot harder to deal with than what I thought.

Speaking of popularity and Wendy, Wendy is more beautiful than ever. She is 16 and 5'7" and has her white long curly hair passed her waist. She wears pencil shirts and the latest trends to school. She is going to study cosmetology and business at a small college just 20 miles outside of Singletown.

It's funny how Marc still thinks he has a chance with her, yet when he asked her to homecoming with a gold threaded stuffed animal and with Saffron Crocus flowers she accepted, but they could never work. If he just buys her things she'll be with him. But they'll argue all the time. It'll only be a one night thing, I would have gone with her if I would have asked her sooner.

It's coming up and I have no date because I'm not interested in other girls but it's still going to be a lot of fun because Chris made Junior prince! I couldn't believe it but my buddy is all popular now.

Marc still has Roy and Ralph by his side like dogs. Marc is 17 and is only 5'10" and is more entitled than ever. Wears those gold threaded sweaters and expensive suits. He will be one of those fret house leaders, luckily at the State University of Singletown on the other side of the mountains, away from my University.

Roy and Ralph are the same, except their clothing is more of the trend. Roy is 17 and is the offensive guard for me on the football team, he is 6'3" but over 250 pounds. Ralph is 16, he is in theatre, and is only 5'9". Surprisingly, Jeremy is in theatre too, but there is only one reason why.

Jeremy has gotten, well, more mature I guess. He is 17 and 6'1", with a new contour hair cut, and an outfit that consists of khaki shorts, T-shirts, suspenders and bow ties.

He still follows Cathy around, he will never get that she is just not into him. It's getting to that point where she is emotionless when he tries to flirt to her, she tried nicely and more affirmatively to tell him no but he just won't leave her alone. One day he will stop, he'll either find another girl or he'll get the crap beat out of him.

He is going out of Singletown to study computer technology. Speaking of which, Chris and him are the president and Vice President of the computer club and the robotics club.

Now Chris, 16, has gotten a bit taller, 6'0" and cut his hair in that comb over style. Also surprisingly, he isn't as shy as he used to be around Sam anymore. I helped him out in becoming a little bulkier. So now he wears plaid flannels and jeans, and sometimes he just wears T-shirts to show Sam he has muscular deltoids and biceps, you're welcome Chris.

He got a full academic scholarship to the same University as me. He wants to become a BioTech Engineer and an Aerospace Engineer. He wants to be an über nerd and double major.

As for Sam, 16, well she is tougher than ever standing at 5'8", and she now wears her hair longer at school, those half up hair dos but in the same buns when we bust aliens. She normally wears leggings and T-shirts to school. She wants to become a physical therapist and a yoga instructor.

As always, she is always serious about everything, until Cathy has her ways of making Sam have fun for once. Sam is applying for colleges near our University's side of town, with her grades and records I'm sure she'll be accepted into our University.

Cathy is and will always be Cath, she is still trying to fit in and is still optimistic about everything. She is tiny at 5'2" but her hair grew passed her shoulders. She wears it long and a piece twisted and pinned at school but puts her hair in two braids when we fight. (A/N: Danny wouldn't know a French braid lol but they're French braids) Cath always tries the latest trend to wear at school, but eventually she just stuck to capris and blouses.

As for Cath, she doesn't know what she wants to do yet, but I remembered when we went to a theme park to celebrate my scholarship, I could tell she was upset. I asked her to go on the ferris wheel with me so I can figure out why she was upset. After I asked her, she looked shocked that I noticed and started to cry. She told me how she doesn't want me to worry about her because we're celebrating my success. I eventually got her to speak and she said she is scared for the future, because once we go to college in two years she either moves back to Rhapsodia or marries an alien to stay on Earth. She wants to stay here with us and become an actress or a science teacher, but she doesn't want use an alien as her husband just for the stay. She doesn't want to hurt anyone and she wants to marry someone she loves.

All I remembered from that ride was her face, it wasn't Cathy.

I felt so bad for her, why are they so strict with her? She is the nicest alien along with her grandpa who is high in alien status and is still Mr. Smith and will never change. She'll never hurt anyone if anything she'll feel for that person. Then her face came to my mind again when I thought of her being hurt.

 _Flash!_

I felt my eyes widen as an image of Cathy popped in my head, and I remembered seeing that expression recently. I thought it was just a vision that I saw her like that.

 _What made her so upset? Was it really just a vision? Why would I vision her upset?_

Then I suddenly remembered that I told them how I felt about the club and how I just wanted a break. Yea, busting alien's butts all day is thrilling and exciting but it can be repetitive and tiring. I wanted to spend my last years as a teen before college.

They are my best friends and I thought I could tell them anything, even though I prefer to keep my feelings to myself. I don't understand how confessing my feelings can cause anger and frustration to others when I'm the one feeling it!

Then that image of Cathy came to my mind again, but clearer. She wasn't just upset she was devastated.

'Hate! Freak! Not normal! Weird! Creepy!'

All those horrible words were flying in my head, and they wouldn't stop! I shot up from the bed and was now sitting up when;

 _Beep! Beep!_

I opened my VCOM, wondering what could be going on so late at night.

It was a message from Sam, "Danny I'm so going to kill you for this!"

Huh?!

Beep! Beep!

It was another message but from Chris, 'Cathy is missing and hasn't been answering her VCOM. Meet us at the park ASAP.'

 _What the hell happened?!_

 _Thank you for reading! I'll update soon! Please remember to spread the word! :) Chapter 3: Hell_


End file.
